


11. “Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me?”

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: The infamous blue Calvin Klein's story and some breakfast in bed...or something...based on the prompt corresponding with #11.





	

Blue fabric on skin. Hands in hair. Sheets against body. Lips whispering across. Sunlight dancing through curtains. Promises mumbled against lips.

“Bacon with breakfast.” Her lips moved against his in their words.

“We’re in season, Tess.”

“It’s Sunday. We can cheat.”

His hands untangled from her bedhead and traced down her sides to rest low on the waistband of her Calvin’s. They were a beautiful blue against her skin. Scott particularly liked this color on her and found she didn’t wear it often enough.

“Chocolate chips pancakes, then.” He kissed down her neck, finding his favorite place for a morning feast against her skin.

“Bring it to bed.” Her hands were in his hair. She pulled gently, detaching his mouth from her skin. With a hand to his chest, she pushed him off the bed in the effort towards food.

“Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me? Grab some clothes and let's do this.” He grabbed onto her hand pulling her across the mattress to his side of the bed. She huffed and sat up on the edge of the bed, putting her feet on the ground.

“What if I don’t want to put more clothes on?” If it was up to her they'd stay in bed and skip breakfast all together. He crossed the room, pulling on sweatpants but forgoing a shirt.

“Suit yourself.” He came back over to her and tugged at her hand again until she was standing chest to chest with him. He ran a finger up her side making her skin break out in goosebumps. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as his finger tickled against her hip.

She gathered herself and winked at him, making the move towards the bedroom door and closer to food. The sooner they ate, the sooner they could come back to bed, she reasoned, and the less clothes she put on, the easier he could be persuaded. It was Sunday after all and what was a Sunday without plenty of time in bed.

Once in the kitchen, Scott turned on the radio and Tessa turned on the coffee machine, the regular one and the one that made the lattes she liked too. She liked to think she somewhat turned Scott on to lattes rather than the regular coffee he normally drinks but she knows he still prefers it plain.

Recently, he’d taken to teasing her whenever she claimed he had surprised her. He would say _Tess, I am predictable. Black coffee, skating, my family and you._ _Those have always been my choices._ She’d tease back and say he’d made other choices but he’d say they weren’t important ones.

Leaning against the counter near the coffee machines, Tessa watched as Scott danced around pulling out ingredients from the refrigerator and pantry turning on the stove top to heat up. His hips were swaying to the beat of the music as he whisked together the powder ingredients. It was making a mess on the counter and she was sure it would be streaked on his bare chest after.

The coffee finished and she picked up the mugs, turning to join him around the kitchen island. Tessa, smiling so big her cheeks hurt, sat on the counter next to the bowl. Sometimes there were quiet moments like these where she just felt the need to tell him he is her favorite person. He winked at her and passed her the chocolate chips in trade for his coffee, knowing she'd steal a few before dumping them into the mixture.

“Thanks, babe.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment until he felt his hand swipe across her cheek leaving flour in its path.

“Scott!” She swatted away at the flour with the back of her hand. “I was just going to tell you a secret too…”

His eyes widened with excitement as he poured the wet ingredients into the powdered ones. He stopped mixing and came to stand between her legs, his flour covered hands on her thighs.

“Please, please tell me your secret. I promise I’ll be nice all day if you tell me and let you put in as many chocolate chips as you want to the pancakes…and we can eat in bed.” She feigned thought, setting her coffee down on the counter and put her arms on his shoulders. He was giving her puppy dog eyes, the ones he knows make her melt.

“Alright…” she pulled his head close to hers so their cheeks were pressed together and her lips were by his ear. “You are my favorite person in the whole world.”

He pulled back, clearly being dramatic about his shock. He rested their foreheads together and moved his nose against hers in soft eskimo kisses. She giggled, moving in to peck his lips.

  
“Tessa this is brand new information worth celebrating, screw breakfast, let’s go to bed.” He grabbed her around the waist lifting her off the counter. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she clung to his shoulders. Their bare stomachs were pressed together, skin to skin, the flour on his transferring to hers. He reached over and turned off the stove and carried her out of the kitchen.

“About time," she mumbled. "So what you’re saying is we should wear clothes if we actually want to eat next time?” She questioned, running a hand over his pectoral muscles.

“Breakfast is for shmucks. Sundays are for staying in bed.” She laughed, throwing her head back, finally getting him on board with that idea. Her movements gave him ease of access which he capitalized on to kiss against her neck as he kicked the bedroom door open. Throwing her back against the bed and running his hands up her legs reaching the waistband of her underwear. “I think this amount of clothing is just fine."


End file.
